


You Chose Robert's Party

by Jewels2876



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewels2876/pseuds/Jewels2876





	You Chose Robert's Party

You turned your back to Seb. “Can you zip me up please?” You fell in love with the mauve colored dress when you saw it on a bargain shopping spree; your friends concurred and you bought it on the spot. Seb admired the silk elegantly draped over your form. “With pleasure _dragă_ .” He started kissing up your spine pulling the zipper behind his lips. He nuzzled your neck at the top. You sagged into his frame and sighed. “Do we _have_ to go to the party?”

“As much as I would love to say no, it might be rude cancelling at the eleventh hour,” he chuckled. You turned in his arms and tugged on his tie, matching your dress to perfection, pulling him down into a loving kiss. “But you’ve persuaded me, y/n. Let me unzip that dress now.”

You giggled and pulled out of his grasp. “I think you should wait until later to ruin this dress.” You did a little spin for him; he obliged you with a wolf whistle. The gleam in his eyes assured you he would most definitely be ruining your dress later. “Ok, I’m ready. Are you ready?”

Seb smiled at you. “Just one more thing.” He pulled you into another kiss, hot and needy. “Ok, I’m ready now.” You both laughed and headed towards the garage.

**

It was 10:30 pm and you still managed to be one of Robert’s first guests. You greeted Susan with a kiss on the cheek; Robert hugged both of you. “This is a good looking couple; Suz, should we get them into show business?” Robert teased. Susan laughed and shook her head. She gave you an appraising look. “This one’s got something, but I don’t know about him.” You giggled as Seb blushed.

A few more guests began trickling in. You left Susan to greet them. A server walked by with assorted appetizers; you took a pig in a blanket and moaned in pleasure. “Good stuff doll?” Seb teased. You smirked and nodded. He ran off and grabbed a couple more, handing one back to you. “Thank you baby.”

The DJ started playing some old 90s songs; you chuckled as Vanilla Ice started. “Seba, didn’t you tell me a story about a Vanilla Ice look-a-like….” He stopped your question with a kiss. You heard someone clear his or her throat and you pulled out of the kiss. You turned to greet Chris Hemsworth and his wife Elsa. Chris and Seb quickly started talking about their new workout plans while Elsa pulled you aside.

“How are you doing now that Infinity War has wrapped up?” she asked. “Good! He’s still been traveling to LA for his other projects but I couldn’t be happier.”

You saw Scarlett Johansson approaching. You and Elsa both kissed her on the cheek. “Scarlett you look amazing as always!” Elsa half-shouted as the music picked up-tempo and volume. “I was just asking y/n how things were going for her and Seb.”

Scarlett’s lips curled up in a smile at you. “Do I want to know the R-rated answer he gave first or yours?” A new song came on and you smiled to yourself; it was the first song you had danced to with Seb as an ‘official’ couple and your heart tugged at the memory.

“May I have this dance?” Seb approached and extended his hand. He bit his lip; his eyes darkened slightly and while you wanted to dance with him, you remembered the clear promise he had made to ruin your dress later. “Uh, babe?” You blushed and took Seb’s hand, pulling him into your space. “Actually…”

Do you choose to [stay ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250512)or [leave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250572)?


End file.
